In the industrial sector there are in use many types of cabinets and enclosures which use tool operable locking mechanisms. Examples of industrial uses for such cabinets are, electrical, heating and air conditioning, cable television and telephone. Craft persons requiring access to a particular piece of equipment unlock the cabinet with standard tools issued within their respective industries. In this way, problems of key access and duplication thereof can be avoided, while still preventing unauthorized entry. Within some industries, for example the telephone industry, there are two or more special tools which are used to segregate the crafts persons in accordance with their access privileges. Not all companies within a particular sector of industry desire tool operable locks, preferring padlocks. Thus, a mechanism which is able to be locked either by a tool operable latch or padlock in a cost effective manner would be desirable.